Choline alfoscerate is a medicine used for treating denatured or degenerative organic brain syndrome, and the second symptoms of cerebrovascular diseases. That is, choline alfoscerate is useful for treating senile hypermetamorphosis such as memory impairment, mental derangement, disorientation, and attention deficiency; the change of feeling and behavior such as emotional instability and irritability; senile pseudo-depression and so on.
The commercially available preparation of choline alfoscerate is a soft-capsule comprising the liquid phase of choline alfoscerate. In the soft-capsule preparation, choline alfoscerate may move into water-soluble shells made of gelatin over time, and preservatives should be used for preventing microorganism deterioration. Further, because the gelatin capsule is weak to humidity and heat, its disintegration may delay over time. In addition, a specific manufacturing machine is required for the mass-production of soft capsules. In particular, soft capsules are sometimes difficult for aged people whose deglutition movement is weak to swallow.